


A Night to Remember

by minasnape



Series: Harry Potter Character Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Dom Severus Snape, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minasnape/pseuds/minasnape
Summary: Two years after the second Wizarding War, Narcissa, Severus, and Violet have all returned to teach at Hogwarts. Severus and Violet moved in to keep Narcissa company over the summer, and their friendship slowly progressed into a polyamorous relationship. This takes place the night of their first yule ball together.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy/Original Character(s), Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/ Narcissa Black Malfoy/ Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter Character Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169876
Kudos: 3





	A Night to Remember

Violet gave her body one last look in the floor-length mirror that occupied the corner of her chambers. Satisfied with her appearance, she slipped on her heels and made her way out the door. It was the night she had waited all term for: the yule ball. Sure, she had gone with Draco when they were students, but they were just friends. He was like a brother to her, and if she could do it again with the courage to ask Hermione Granger out, she would. She cringed at the fact that she let her pureblood status and house get in the way of creating meaningful relationships.

With each clack of her heels down the corridor leading to the steps, her heart rate increased. The roar of students chatting grew louder as she made her way to the banister overlooking the stairs. She scanned the crowd for any sign of her dates until her brown eyes met obsidian ones. Standing off to the left of the staircase was none other than Severus Snape. She took notice of how he swapped out his regular robes for nicer ones. _Is that a slight curl in his hair?_ She giggled at the thought until her concentration was broken. Severus' face had lit up with emotion. The corners of his lips lifted just slightly, his eyes filled with adoration. Violet soon realized that it was not just him looking. Within seconds everyone in the room seemed to have fallen under some sort of trance. She turned around to find the source of everyone's change in attitude.

Her eyes widened at the sight of _the_ Narcissa Malfoy. All her thoughts were suddenly washed away as she took in the vision of beauty before her. Her hair was pulled to the side in a gorgeous updo, curls cascading over her right shoulder. She wore a sleek black dress, just revealing enough to turn heads without making her look completely out of place. Effortless. From her minimalist choice of jewelry to the daring red lip she chose, Narcissa Malfoy was easily the most enchanting woman in the room. Severus gave her a modest peck on the cheek once she made her way over. "You are stunning as usual, my dear," he gushed.

"Thank you, Severus. Have you any idea where Violet might be?"

"I suppose she should be here soon. She's been stressing about this for weeks. The perfect outfit, the perfect shoes. I'm sure she'll be here any moment now." Narcissa hummed in reply.

Violet began to form knots in her stomach as she watched them. _How could she have possibly ended up with such beautiful people? What could they possibly see in someone as young and inexperienced as her?_ Her thoughts came to halt as she noticed looks of concern growing on their faces. The last thing she wanted to do was make them think she had stood them up.

With a deep breath, she slowly started her descent down the staircase. All of her worries and self-deprecating thoughts melted away as their eyes finally met hers. They looked at her as if the sun rose in her eyes. At that moment, no one else in the room mattered. It was just the three of them. She melted into Narcissa's outstretched arms in a tight embrace. "You are absolutely breathtaking, Violet," the older woman whispered in her ear. They each greeted her with a kiss.

The two women linked arms with Severus, allowing him to lead them into the Yule ball. Narcissa and Violet gasped at the sight. The room was enchanted with snow falling from the ceiling and disappearing in mid-air. Everything was snow white, and the floor appeared to be made of crystal. It had been years since either of them had seen a Yule ball, and the sight was enchanting. The great hall had been completely transformed into an icy wonderland. Unsurprisingly, the temperature in the room was very inviting despite the various charms used to mimic the icy landscape outside.

They sat down at a large table with the other professors, greeting everyone and inserting their opinions in a conversation every once and awhile. As much as they loved their jobs, they were all very happy to finally get a break. It seemed like just about everyone was there but McGonagall, Sprout, and Trelawney. Eventually, the other professors dispersed and made their way to the dance floor. "You two go on and dance. Enjoy yourselves."

"Severus, are you sure? We can always just sit and chat if you don't want to dance yet."

"I'm sure, love. Go on." He gestured towards the endless sea of students and professors slow-dancing.

His words made her hesitant, but Violet knew there would be no convincing him. Gently grabbing Narcissa's hand, she led her out onto the dance floor. With one hand on Narcissa's waist, she led the dance. For the first time that night she looked directly into Narcissa's eyes. Those intense, vast brown eyes. It was as if every star in the sky danced in those eyes. They stayed like that for a moment. Neither of them wanted to ruin the perfect moment by breaking eye contact. After a while, Violet's eyes flickered to Narcissa's lips. Were they not in front of the entire school, she would have pulled in her in for a kiss.

Severus felt his heart swell with every moment that passed as they danced together. His gaze traced every detail of the two women. The way the black dress hugged Narcissa's petite frame. The way Violet's dress showed off the slightest bit of cleavage. The way they giggled and blushed, leaning in ever so often to exchange whispers. He knew this time was different. He had never felt this way about anyone before, let alone two people. He had met many witches and wizards following his time at Hogwarts, but none of them could ever compare to the two witches accompanying him that evening. He wondered how he could ever get so lucky. He quickly straightened his posture and evened out his expression once he felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

Minerva's face lit up as the scene unfolded before her. She had known Severus since she was a young boy, but the man she had seen these last couple of weeks was a pleasant surprise. She had never known him to care so much for anyone. As much as she despised the thought, she had begun to worry that he would never allow himself to open up to anyone without pushing them away. Those concerns melted away as she watched him frantically wipe a single tear from his cheek. She made her way over to the couple on the dance floor. "You two look wonderful. Would you mind if I steal Violet for a dance?"

"Of course, Minerva. Lovely to see you." Narcissa made her way to pull Severus onto the dance floor while Minerva danced with Violet.

Narcissa and Severus swayed to the song staring deeply into each other's eyes. "Severus, I need to tell you something. And I need you to listen without running from it or trying to push me away," Narcissa pleaded.

"You don't need to say anything," he stroked her bottom lip with his thumb as he cupped her face in his palm. "I love you too," he admitted. "I've known for months now. I just needed you to be sure, considering everything we've all been through."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you that, that I love you. And I also see how you look at her. It's as if she's your entire world," she explained.

"I could say the same for you. It's not like you look at her any differently. I am completely devoted to the both of you, if you'll have me. I am prepared to spend eternity proving it to you."

"Then it's settled. I think she should hear it from you first. We'll give her a moment to think about before we do something we cannot take back. Go on, dance with her. Show her how much she means to you. If she'll have us, the three of us will make it official tonight."

"The three of you make a handsome couple. I've got to be honest, I was a bit worried about you at first. Even you must admit that this is a little unconventional. However, I see how happy the three of you have been. If it's worth anything, you have my blessing," Minerva explained. Violet paused for a moment while she held back tears. She had seen the changes in her housemates over the last couple of months, everyone had. Whatever they shared had clearly evolved into something more serious and everyone else had noticed. Narcissa actually seemed happy for the first time in years, which was a sharp contrast to the cold matriarch of the Malfoy family that everyone had come to know. Severus surprised everyone the most-- being more patient with students, sometimes even sporting a smile as he strolled the corridors.

"Thank you, Minerva. It means everything. You have always been so supportive of Severus. He considers you a sort of mother figure, and Narcissa and I have come to know you as a close friend. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt either of them. They're my everything now." The two of them made their way off the dance floor before Minerva pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"Enjoy your night. I'm going to see if Professor Sprout has any firewhiskey in that bag of hers."

Before Violet could respond, she was whisked around by a pair of strong, slender hands. "Care for a dance?" Without giving her time to respond with more than a nod, Severus led her to the center of the dancefloor. Taken back by his newfound confidence, Violet could not help but smile at the interaction. She tried her best to ignore the sudden flutter in the bottom of her stomach and focus on her steps instead. He was a brilliant dancer, to the students' surprise. He typically spent the event breaking up students who were getting too handsy or sneaking around in corridors. It was not until after the first song that Severus finally spoke up, clearing his throat. "Violet, this past summer was been life-changing for me. When the two of us moved into the manor, I was broken and riddled with guilt. You were patient enough to build a relationship with me despite that, and I am forever grateful. Over the past few months, I have begun to see the two of you differently. I love you, Violet."

"I love you too, Severus. You and Narcissa are the first thing I think of when I wake up, and the last thing I want to see before I shut my eyes. I want to take this seriously." Her voice trembled a bit as she spoke. She was never sure how deeply they felt about her, and she did not want to get her hopes up. Violet leaned into his chest for the rest of the dance.

While they danced, time and worries ceased to exist. It was just the two of them, enjoying the apparent adoration of Narcissa watching them from the tables. Ever so often they would flash her a smile to assure her that they were thinking of her. Violet leaned in even closer, wanting to take in the smell of sandalwood on his robes and be as close to him as possible. She longed for some skin-to-skin contact with the both of them, but this was the best she would get for now. Eventually, it was as if they had melted together. They no longer felt their feet moving beneath them. They no longer heard the music or the chatter that filled the room. They just existed as one.

Three songs passed like that, allowing Narcissa ample time to think about just how much she loved the two of them. How she would gladly give her life for them, knowing they would do precisely the same. After the last song, the band started to play rock, drawing all of the students out onto the dancefloor.

Severus and Violet decided it was time that they retired to their spots at the table. He placed a kiss on her knuckles before guiding her back to her seat by her waist. She settled herself between the two of them. The three of them were rather flustered, occasionally caressing a thigh under the table or brushing a leg with their ankles. The firewhiskey they drank in between dances finally started to catch up to them, and they were much more obvious than they thought. As the professors chatted about students and what they would do over the holiday, many of them could not keep their eyes away from the three sitting on the far left. McGonagall and Sprout whispered to each other before Sprout spoke up, "why don't the three of you go on. It seems like you'd much rather be in your chambers than listen to us babble on about our plans." She winked at the three of them. Violet felt her face become hot due to her colleague's remarks.

She had not noticed how intently they were staring at each other before now. She felt both Narcissa and Severus slip a hand under the table to grip her thighs, bringing butterflies to her stomach. The three of them finally excused themselves and made their way out into the corridor. They were linked at the elbows, just as they were entering the ball.

To the women's surprise, Severus led them up the staircase instead of towards the dungeons. "Severus, where are we going?" she asked nervously.

"Relax, love. You trust us don't you?" Narcissa replied, catching on. It finally hit her as Severus ushered them into the prefects' bath, Narcissa giggling. Narcissa took Violet's hand in hers and led her over to the bath. The cool marble floor felt delightful under their feet, which were now sore from dancing all night.

"Strip, love," she purred. The order caused Violet to tremble. Narcissa unzipped Violet's dress and allowed it to pool at her ankles. She pecked and nibbled at her shoulder, whispering "I love you." She slipped both of her hands into the front of her dress, massaging her breasts from behind while she continued to attack Violet's neck. Violet tilted her head to allow her more access, biting her lip to hold back her moans. Narcissa stopped abruptly. "I want to hear your noises, darling." Violet nodded earnestly, causing Narcissa to resume. This time, she let every noise escape her lips.

She stepped around Violet so that Severus could unzip her dress. Soon, they all undressed and stepped into the bath. The moonlight shone through the stained glass, filling the room with a soft amber glow. The warm, sudsy water was very inviting. Severus pulled the women into his lap so that Violet was sitting directly on him while Narcissa straddled his thigh. Violet couldn't take it anymore. She needed to kiss, scratch, and lick every inch of them.

Her lips crashed into Severus's, granting her a fistful of his raven hair. He grunted into the kiss, momentarily letting her take control as their tongues fought for dominance. She nearly won, but the shock of two slender fingers penetrating her from behind was too much. She let out a soft sigh as Narcissa picked up the pace, adding a third finger and using her other hand to hold Violet's hip steady. Severus kept one of his hands around Violet's waist, using the other to pinch Narcissa's left nipple. She whimpered, allowing him to quickly raise his hand and shove two fingers down her throat. She gagged a bit from the sudden intrusion before moving her head back and forth to suck on them. "Narcissa, don't stop. I'm so close," Violet whined. Just as Violet's legs began to shake, Severus grabbed Narcissa's wrist to stop her.

"Not yet, loves. I want the both of you to cum on my cock first." He swiftly lifted Violet onto the edge of the bath and summoned a towel to support her using wandless magic. "Narcissa, darling, ride Violet's face while I fuck her," he demanded. Narcissa quickly exited the bath and lowered herself onto Violet's tongue. She reached under her thighs to grab her ass, licking her folds at a painstakingly slow pace. Narcissa attempted to grind against her, but Violet's hands held her firmly in place. She suddenly began to suck on her clit, drawing a symphony of moans from Narcissa.

"Oh fuck, Violet. Right there," she pleaded. Satisfied with her actions, Severus lowered his head between Violet's thighs to begin kissing them. Once he was pleased with how wet her glistening pussy was, he rose from the bath and pushed the tip of his erect cock into her core. She whimpered in pain and pleasure. She had never been with someone so big before. Her muffled moans vibrated against Narcissa's core, adding to her own pleasure. Severus continued to push into her until his balls pressed against her ass.

"Please," she whined.

"Please what, darling. Use your words, pretty girl," he smirked. He had stopped moving completely at this point.

She lowered her head from Narcissa's pussy for a moment. "Fuck me hard. I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow. I want you to destroy my body."

Without hesitation, he completely removed himself before thrusting in harshly. Violet could not even catch her breath as he continued to pick up speed, bottoming out in her with every stroke. Narcissa moved to the side so that she could lean down and pull Violet into a passionate kiss while massaging her breasts. Violet struggled to catch her breath in the midst of all of the stimulation.

"You're doing so well, sweet girl," Narcissa praised, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Violet's vision blurred as she felt her climax approaching. She dug her nails into Narcissa's shoulder as Narcissa nibbled on her bottom lip. Suddenly, she bit down harshly eliciting a loud moan from Violet. Severus continued to pound into her until she came down from her high, panting heavily. Narcissa soon reached her climax as well. He pulled out and leaned into each of them for a kiss. His eyes were filled with lust, but he was also very loving. He pulled Narcissa to the edge of the bath with her ass in the air while Violet bent her knees, allowing Narcissa full access to her pussy. He quickly raised his hand and brought it down on Narcissa's bottom, making her yelp. He continued to massage the red handprint he made while watching Narcissa pleasure Violet.

Narcissa began by kissing her inner thighs, humming and blowing on her skin. It sent shivers down Violet's spine. As impatient as she was, she enjoyed the teasing. She was still throbbing from her last orgasm, and she was just starting to catch her breath. Narcissa slowly licked a trail up her thigh, making her way just above her clit before moving back down her other thigh. Violet whined loudly and bucked her hips as Narcissa's tongue neared her clit.

"Please, Narcissa," she whimpered. Severus chuckled as he continued massaging Narcissa's ass.

"You're so eager. It's almost adorable. I wasn't sure you could get any wetter," she said condescendingly. As she spoke, she inserted a couple of fingers.

"Mmh, keep going," she huffed. Narcissa took this as her cure to start sucking on Violet's clit as she thrusted her fingers in and out. She continued to increase her pace until she felt Violet clenching around her. She slowed down until she was just barely moving, causing Violet to beg and plead even more. She ignored her pleas and continued denying her of an orgasm, smirking the entire time.

Severus was finding it increasingly difficult to restrain himself. Little droplets of precum trailed down his cock, which was throbbing at the sight before him.

He rubbed his tip against Narcissa's pussy a couple of times before pushing himself in. This time, he immediately started to pound her quickly. He was eager to bring both of them to their climax after waiting for what seemed like forever. Narcissa moaned and panted, but she continued fucking Violet with her fingers and mouth. Their little screams mixed with the sound of water splashing from the bath.

"Damn it, p-please let me cum," Violet cried, her legs shaking furiously.

"Cum, love. You can let go now," she hummed.

With that, Violet let go, feeling her warm juices spill out into Narcissa's mouth. She continued to suck until Violet came down from her high, moaning and sighing from the pounding Severus was giving her. Violet repositioned herself to pull Narcissa into a kiss. She licked and nibbled on her bottom lip until her moans got much louder.

"Merlin, Severus I'm nearly there." He grunted in response and reached under her to rub circles into her swollen clit. When he felt her tighten around him, he pulled her upward with his hand wrapped around her neck, applying pressure until she was trembling with pleasure. This gave Violet perfect access to Narcissa's breasts. She sucked one nipple while pinching the other. Once Narcissa was completely spent, she lowered her head into Violet's lap. She was breathing heavily and each sigh tickled Violet's skin. Violet stroked her head with the back of her hand, eventually tucking some hair behind her ear.

She leaned in and whispered, "you're so beautiful when you lose yourself. I'm so lucky to have you two."

Severus was completely focused on his own orgasm in those last minutes. He finally neared his end, letting out a low moan.

Violet spoke up, "finish inside of her, Sev."

"Are you sure?" he asked while looking to the two of them for approval. Narcissa nodded her head. He slammed into her for the last time, spilling his hot seed inside of her. Violet leaned over to lick it up as it spilled out of her. She gasped in surprise when Severus pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Once the three of them regulated their breathing, they sat back down in the bath. The warm water soothed their now very sore bodies. They took turns lathering each other up with lavender-scented soap and washing each other's hair. They planted sweet kisses all over as they washed each other off, not daring to speak. After all the excitement, they were enjoying the silence. It gave them the opportunity to just take in each other's presence.

They slept in Severus's bed that night, none of them wanting their blissful evening to end.


End file.
